


With a shuddering gasp 1

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: SnowBaz explicit double drabbles [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, ’I love You’ prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.From ’I love you’ Tumblr prompts.Prompt #11 - With a shuddering gasp.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz explicit double drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866586
Kudos: 51





	With a shuddering gasp 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shushu_yaoi_lj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt #11 from [this list](https://sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire.tumblr.com/post/624925353669967872/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). I am currently writing a few more and will be posting on both Tumblr and ao3. New asks for prompts are always welcome.  
>   
> It is a double drabble but since I'm adding heading for POV, it shows as 201 words.

# BAZ

Simon pushes his hips into me, lighting fires throughout my body. 

”Fuck...Baz…,” he _groans_ , straining; his cock brushing luxuriously against my prostate.

Every thrust is a blaze, bringing me closer to the edge.

”More… ,” I plead because Simon Snow is capable of tremendous precision and strength. And I want it all. 

I always thought I’d burn and perish if I ever come too close to Simon. I couldn't have been more wrong. I am still on fire and yet I've never felt this alive. 

_At this moment, we’re one flame, one soul._

His thrusts are getting more hurried. He won't last long and neither will I. 

I reach for my aching cock at the same times as Simon’s hand does. 

”May I?” he asks before plunging into me again.

”Crowley, please…,” I beg and don't get embarrassed by this display of weakness. I would do it again. I’d cross every line for him.

I’m in love with him.

Simon is pulling on my cock, trying to match the rhythm of his thrusts. 

A few more strokes and I'm spilling into Simon’s hand just as he’s filling me full. 

I come with a shuddering gasp and ”I love you, Simon.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
